


Getting to Know You

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very early into their relationship, Neville and Charlie wake up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series

Neville woke to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him. Luckily, they weren’t the crup’s. “Good morning,” Charlie said, his voice soft and tender, the same tone he used around baby dragons. 

“Morning,” Neville replied, a bit uneasily, voice rough from just coming out of sleep. 

“Didn’t mean to come off creepy, watching you sleep and all. But I woke up and you looked so peaceful I just couldn’t wake you up.” 

“S’all right,” Neville said, suddenly self-conscious. Morning breath. That stupid sticky-up thing his hair did in the morning. Sleep in the corners of his eyes. But he couldn’t escape. Charlie was in front and somewhere right behind him the bed fell away. 

“But now you’re awake. So how about I make us some breakfast? What d’you reckon? Full English breakfast sound good?”

Neville couldn’t help but perk up at this. “What, a proper deal with bangers and fried eggs and mushrooms?” 

“Is there any other kind? Hey, it may be Romania, but you can find just about anything if you know where to look. And I might have a lead on a herbologist who knows a thing or two about mushrooms.” Charlie moved in and kissed him, morning breath be damned because the kiss was just too damn good. “But I’ve got to feed the beasties first because if I don’t, Roddy’ll come in here and nibble our toes.” Charlie’s smile lit up his whole face. He sat up, leaving the covers with Neville, but sliding his hand down the outline of Neville’s leg through the blanket. “And the only one who gets to do that to your toes is me. If… you like that sort of thing, that is.”

Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, Neville looked away. “Um, actually, I don’t.”

Immediately, Charlie’s hand slid back up. “Okay. Just one more thing I get to learn about you. Plenty of time left for me to get to know what kinks you do have, right?” 

He started to get up, but Neville grabbed hold of his hand at the last second, pulling him back. “Wait. Quick, before you go, I just wanted to say I… last night… it was wonderful. I’d never done that before.” 

Charlie sat on the edge of the bed, their hands clasped, swinging slightly back and forth. “Uh, Nev, I know you don’t have the best memory, but it doesn’t take a remembrall to conjure up memories of what we did a couple days ago out on the mountain on the picnic blanket. Or the time in the stable when no one was watching but anyone could have walked in on us. Or under the tables in your workshop. Or at your flat yesterday at lunch.”

“Well, yeah, _that,_ ” Neville replied, remembering each instance with fondness. “I meant that I’ve never stayed the night before. I’ve never woken up next to… it was nice—damn nice—to wake up and see those eyes and that smile.”

That smile. The very one. Neville was sure he’d never get enough of it. “Well then…” Charlie gave a little tug, encouraging Neville to sit up. “You’d better get up so you can stick with me and see how I feed the beasties. If you’re going to be staying overnight often, you’ll need to learn where I keep their food.” He threaded his fingers in-between Neville’s and their hands swung together more this time.

“Okay,” Neville agreed. He pulled himself out of bed and made for the chair where he’d thrown his clothes. “Let me just grab my pants and—”

“Uh-uh.” Like a yo-yo, Charlie harnessed Neville’s momentum and pulled him back, close. He wrapped a strong arm around Neville. “You get to learn some of my kinks as well.”

“Feeding your pets naked is a turn-on for you?” The corner of Neville’s mouth quirked up.

“No,” Charlie chuckled. “But by the time we make it to the kitchen, I’m going to need to have you on the counter. Or maybe the table. Or both. If… you’re into that sort of thing.” 

Neville replied, kissing Charlie generously. “Now that I like.”


End file.
